


Lunch with the boss

by orphan_account



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Boss/Employee Relationship, Endosoma, Endosomatophilia, Fluff, M/M, Soft Vore, Vore, brief fear but it softens out, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kamal gets a lot more than he bargained for when Dr. Habit calls him up to his office.





	Lunch with the boss

“Kamal! Will u meet me in my office, pleaze?”

The deep voice of Boris Habit rang from the loudspeakers all throughout the Habitat. Kamal nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of his own name bellowing out of them. Presently, he’d been doing a check of the guest room door locks to see if they were working properly; an assignment he’d been given after one of the residents, Tim Tam, had discovered many of them to be faulty and proceeded to indulge their kleptomaniac tendencies. He sighed, having to pause the inspection to go find out whatever it was that Dr. Habit wanted from him. He dreaded the confrontation all the way through the maintenance tunnels and up the elevator. Habit had been acting…  _ weird  _ lately. Weirder than usual, that is; it’s not like he was normally the peak of proper human behavior, that’s for sure. Kamal… admittedly found him attractive. He’d never admit it, of course, but the towering figure in the coat and hat with long, bushy hair made his heart flutter each time he gazed up into his eyes.

He  _ hated  _ how hot his boss was.

Finally arriving at the office, he trudged in to see what the fuss was about. “Yeah?”, he called out into the room, his nasally voice cracking. He screamed as a hand tenderly cupped his shoulder from behind. It was Boris, of course. For someone so monolithic, he was eerily talented at sneaking up on people, especially poor, high-strung Kamal. The doctor was alarmed by his assistant’s shout and embraced him tightly to comfort him. “There, there!”, he cooed, “everything is oh-kay!” He stroked the trembling back of his rattled companion, who settled down quickly in his arms. Kamal’s face felt warm; his head (unintentionally) pressed into Boris’ barrel chest sent a rush of butterflies to his stomach. Boris was a hugger, and to Kamal, every moment of it was heaven. He wasn’t even the type who liked to be touched, especially not so abruptly, but the strong yet soft clutches of his boss’ arms around him made him melt. He exhaled loudly as he sank into his grasp. Realizing what he was doing, he quickly jolted and tugged free of the hug, a flustered grimace spread across his face. “Sorr-ey,” Boris added, noticing the apparent discomfort on his assistant’s face. “It’s fine,” Kamal grumbled, “but what did you need me for?” The doctor’s face lit up with glee at his question, and he eagerly replied.

“I’m hungree! :-)”

Oh, this was easy. He just wanted lunch. Kamal was relieved that this was all he’d been summoned for, though partially irritated that he’d been so vague about it when calling him. If he’d just said he wanted something to eat, he wouldn’t have been anywhere near as anxious. “Oh, uh, sure.” He stammered. “I can get you something. Anything you’re in the mood for?” Kamal deliberately avoided eye contact with him; just seeing his face sent him on a one-way trip to Blushville. Boris nodded giddily in response. “I wan’t some-thing new today!” He beamed. Kamal took a mental note of what Boris usually ate. He’d just have to make something different for him to try. That wasn’t so hard, was it? It wasn’t like he was a picky eater. “Ah, yeah, ok. Let me go-“

_ “You! ;-)” _

The warm, fuzzy feeling flowing through Kamal was replaced with an icy chill. “Wait, wh-“ was all he managed to get out before Boris grabbed him under the arms and hoisted him off of the ground. Kamal’s legs flailed in the empty air as he struggled to pull free from his grip. “DOC!!!” He cried. “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!” Unlike Kamal, Boris knew  _ exactly  _ what he was doing. It was something he’d wanted to do for quite some time; honestly, he’d felt the urge the moment he  _ met  _ the paranoid little man. Licking his lips, he lifted Kamal over his head and started to open up wide. His jaw cracked as it popped out of place, unhinging to accommodate the frightened figure of his assistant. A chorus of loud, horrified “NO”s spouted from Kamal as he watched Habit’s mouth widen beneath him. This couldn’t be happening. It was like a nightmare. He felt like he was going to faint, kept conscious only by his fear. His feet went in first, his shoes squeezing past Habit’s excessive rows of teeth and into the back of his throat. He continued to struggle as Habit placed a hand behind his neck and began to carefully push him downward. Soon, his feet had vanished from view, and his knees were next. Then, his hips. Kamal tried to pry the doctor’s mouth open as he slipped down further and further into the tight esophageal confines. Boris adjusted his hold on Kamal to gently fold his arms against his sides, allowing him to slide down without resistance. The panicked man whimpered as his head was pushed inside of the doctor’s lips, which closed behind him. Habit could already feel Kamal’s feet entering into his belly, and he placed a hand on his abdomen to feel it distend as he swallowed the rest of his friend. Down Kamal went, squeezed tightly through the throat and into the stomach. Boris gave his stretched-out gut an affectionate pat as he sighed with relief, having worked down his oversized meal. Kamal added a nice weight to his middle, and he grinned at the blissful fullness inside of him.

Kamal did not, by any means, live a normal life. He was fully willing to admit that upfront. He was working for a giant Russian man with more teeth than a shark who didn’t turn up properly in photos and spoke with a puppet on his hand. However, being eaten? That was something he’d never expected to go through. Despite the surrealism of his job, he never once considered the risk of being swallowed whole to be realistic in the slightest, and yet, here he was; cramped in the warm, dim confines of his boss’s belly. He was panicking on the inside, but still too shell shocked to react properly. He’d known Boris could unhinge his jaw; he’d seen it happen many times when he yawned. Yet still, he’d never quite put the pieces together that he’d be capable of swallowing a whole person, especially someone his size. He felt the stomach lining tighten slightly around him, giving him a gentle squeeze, and he finally managed to find his voice. “HABIT!!” He screamed. “OH MY  _ GOD,  _ LET ME OUT!” He struggled viciously against the soft muscle surrounding him, kicking and pushing against it. It didn’t exactly fight back; it was pretty impacted, actually, shriveling and recoiling at his blows. Boris clutched his midsection in pain and attempted to settle his struggling captive. “K-Kamal,” he groaned, “you r give-ing me a bad tummie ache, what’se wrong?? :-(“  _ What’s wrong?!  _ Kamal couldn't believe what he was hearing. “What’s  _ wrong?!  _ Boss, you  _ ATE  _ me!  _ ALIVE!”  _ He continued to fight within the large man’s body, which was becoming rather sore from his activity. “Excuse me for making you sick, but I don’t exactly WANT to get DIGESTED!” Boris frowned deeply at his assistant’s fear and anger. He coddled his stomach tightly. “No, no, u are safe and sound, I prom’ise!!” He whimpered. “Please don’t kick a-round any more! :-(“

Kamal… paused. Boris’ tone sounded to be one of genuine concern, and looking at it now… he sure didn’t  _ seem  _ to be getting digested. There was no fluid at all, aside from some dampness to the walls, and he certainly wasn’t being churned around. The stomach tightened slightly around him, like a supportive grip. It was…  _ warm,  _ actually. Pleasantly warm. Soft, too; smooth in texture with small ripples about. The air was nowhere near as thin as he’d thought prior. It seemed like Boris had intentionally swallowed some along with him to make it a bit easier to breathe and more spacious. 

...It was  _ comfortable. _

“Kamal? R u o-kay?” Boris asked, sounding slightly weepy. He was in a lot of distress seeing Kamal so scared. He hadn’t really thought over how he’d react. It was very impulsive, really. From the day he met Kamal, he’d just been  _ so  _ scrawny and cute. Boris couldn’t help but want to gobble him right up, so finally, he’d decided to do just that. He hadn’t considered that Kamal was unaware of his urge to do so, and was rightfully afraid. “Yeah, I’m ok, I think…?” Kamal replied, taking another look around. “I don’t…  _ feel  _ like I’m being digested.” Boris scoffed, surprised at his comment. “Of course u aren’t!” He reassured. “I woul’d nev-er hurt you, so neither would my in-side.” That… wasn’t exactly how biology worked, but then again, this  _ was  _ Boris Habit he was dealing with, and he had no clue if he was even fully human. Kamal let out a sigh of relief and reclined against the lining. “Sorry, boss.” He muttered. “I would’ve appreciated a warning first, I guess.” Boris nodded; he couldn’t really disagree with that. “It’s… kind of nice, actually. Y’know, weird and creepy, but it’s pretty soft in here.” Kamal was still in awe of the fact that he was currently inside of Habit’s body. Boris reclined in his own chair and began to tenderly rub at his stomach, which burbled quietly, pleased that its occupant had finally settled down. Kamal leaned into his touch through the lining. It felt like getting a massage. He found himself blushing again. There was something… strangely intimate about the whole thing. Being surrounded by the doctor’s body, like a suit of armor. Curled up snugly inside of the man he, admittedly, loved. He could hear Boris humming around him, and the beating of his heart above. 

“I…” Kamal fumbled for the right words to say.

“...Thanks, doc.” He smiled. “This is… actually pretty nice.”

Boris smiled as wide as he could, giving his stomach a giddy squeeze. “So you’ll stay?” He asked, hoping that the answer would be ‘yes’. “Stay?” Kamal pondered. “Like, for the day, you mean? ...Maybe a few?” Boris gave a quiet “Mm-hm.” in response. Kamal took another look at the soft walls around him, and the pleasant accommodations of his boss’s belly. “...Sure, big guy. Why not?” He got comfortable and nuzzled into the wall. He’d dreamt of being this close, albeit from the outside of Boris, but this was still a fantasy come true. Maybe once he was let out, he could cuddle up the same to his chest, wrapped in his coat. For now, though, this was just as nice. Boris squealed with glee as he, too, adjusted himself in his seat until he was relaxed. Drumming his fingers lightly on the vague shape of his partner, he, too, felt in total bliss. He’d noticed Kamal’s crush on him, and was deeply flattered. It felt good to finally indulge him, especially since he seemed so anxious to confront him himself. Boris yawned and gave Kamal an affectionate pat. “I thin’k I am go-ing 2 take a little nap. :-)” He murmured. Kamal’s eyes were getting heavy, too. “Same here, doc.” He replied, giving a little stretch before cuddling back into position.

“...Love you.” Kamal whispered, drifting off to sleep.

“I love u too. :-)” came the voice of Boris, just as quiet, but all the same audible to one another.


End file.
